


Not Alone

by leedstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedstagram/pseuds/leedstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Harry couldn’t believe after 3 years of pretending, he could finally leave that whole act behind and start a new life, with his love. It was October 2013, the band was even more successful than they used to be, which was hard for them to grasp. Their schedules were tight to the point where they barely had time to breathe. They would be on the Ellen show that day, the 11th. Well, what a perfect place and date to make the announcement.

Louis was confident, but he could see Harry’s hands trembling and a drop of sweat slipping down his forehead. 

“Hey, Harry… everything will be alright. I promise okay?” He took the curly haired boy’s hands in his own and kissed them gently, staring into his green eyes.

 “I don’t know, Lou. I mean, we’ve waited for this moment for such a long time, but now it feels like all my courage is gone…” He glanced at Louis, and then stared down at the black chair he was sitting on. 

“Harry? Look at me.” Louis placed one of his hands on Harry’s chin, turning his head up to face him. “Bravery. It’s only one word, but it will help us change our lives forever. Let’s do it, not only for us, but for our girls.” Harry smiled and pressed his lips against Louis’, kissing the short boy before giving him a hug. 

A few moments had passed, they were backstage waiting for their names to be called. Liam was scared of the public’s reaction, Zayn was calm but negative, and Niall knew everything would work out the way they wanted to.

“One Direction? Where is One Direction?” They heard a staff member shout. A man in a black tee shirt and jeans walked around the corner holding a clipboard. “Oh, here you are. You’re up. Wait for Ellen’s little speech and then you’re in. Walk one behind the other, but for now just stay right here.” He started to guide them in the direction of the stage.

The boys walked slowly towards the entrance, holding their breaths. They had never been this nervous for an interview. Louis took a last look at Harry who was staring at his feet and biting his lip. Louis reached over, grabbing Harry’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze. “I love you” Louis whispered. “Love you, too.” Harry whispered back.

“And now, once again, the boys who stole the American girls’ hearts, here they are, One Direction!” The audience went crazy, 13 year olds squealing and 16 year olds screaming their names. They walked in the studio trying their best to look confident as usual, but that wasn’t exactly how they were feeling.

Ten minutes had passed and the interview was going well, as they talked about their career and future projects, denied the rumors of them splitting up, and when they were told they had only five more minutes until they had to leave, Harry pressed his hand on Louis’ knee, giving him a scared look.

Ellen sighed and continued, “So, I don’t want to be cliché but I really have to ask you who’s taken.” She smiled as the crowd screamed with excitement, everyone waiting for the usual answer. 

“Well, in fact, that is a great question…” Louis looked at his band mates, who gave him an encouraging grin.

“Our fans know that when a person has a life like ours, it’s really hard to find trusting people, and even harder to have a relationship. That’s why Liam, Zayn and Niall are single.”

There wasn’t a single noise in the studio. Everyone had become completely silent and confused. Weren’t they all single a week ago?

Harry kept biting his lower lip and staring at some flowers on top of the table. He didn’t have the guts to face anyone at that moment. His heart was beating fast, he tapped his right foot on the wooden floor. Was it really a good idea to finally tell everyone the truth about them? But it didn’t matter what second thoughts Harry was having, because Louis started to explain. 

“You’re probably wondering who Harry and I are dating, but before we tell you that, I’d like to say something. Ellen, is that okay?” Louis asked, moving his body on the couch, fixing his posture. “Of course, the show is yours!” Ellen crossed her legs, paying attention to the boys’ worried expressions.

“Well…” He took a deep breath and started talking. “When I was 18 I thought I already knew everything about life. I thought I knew all about choices, hard work, power, control, fate, and mostly love. But I was completely wrong. You may not know or expect it, but destiny is always preparing something for you. I was blessed with a gift that fate threw on my head, and it hit me hard, because it changed my whole life. It changed what I thought about love, about happiness. It changed my views and beliefs. It made me a better person.  _He_  made me finally have a reason to wake up each and every morning with a smile on my face just because I knew he was lying beside me.” Harry looked at him, smiling to hide his jitters. 

They locked their eyes together, sharing a smile filled with relief. Ellen looked confused, but excited. Zayn held Liam’s hand and Niall laughed silently at the crowd’s different reactions. 

“So, where was I? Oh, yeah. I was telling you the story of how I fell completely and madly in love with Harry Edward Styles.”

There was a slight moment of silence, until it was broken by screaming, cheering and clapping. Ellen stood up with a huge smile on her face and made her way to the boys, hugging them both. She whispered something that made a tear fall down Harry's cheek. They were in complete ecstasy, and it felt amazing. It was like they had just taken a huge weight off their shoulders. 

Louis’ fingers intertwined with Harry’s, and they didn’t stop smiling at each other until the interview was over.

“I love you so much, Louis. You weren’t only brave for yourself, you were brave for both of us. I’ll never forget this.” Harry said when they were finally alone in the car, going back to the hotel. They talked about how happy they were and thought about future plans. Louis suggested they adopted a boy, but Harry really wanted a girl. They couldn’t agree on where they would live, the names of their kids or how many would them be, but one thing was for sure. They would be together forever. 

As soon as they got to their hotel room, their laughter turned into moans. Louis kissed Harry’s neck while taking off his clothes, and Harry ran his hands down Louis’ back until they reached his bum. Harry bit Louis’ lip and parted their bodies. “Wait, there’s something I have to check.”

He started searching for his phone, until he found it on the left pocket of his pants, which had been thrown onto the floor. “Harry, please don’t do that, babe…” Louis tried to reach for the phone, but Harry locked himself in the bathroom. “Are you kidding me, Hazza? We’re happy, there’s no need to know what other people think. Harry, please, I beg you.” Louis pressed his forehead against the door, closing his eyes. “I have to do this, Lou. Sorry.”

A few minutes had passed and Louis could hear Harry crying, trying to stop himself from sobbing too loud. “Harry, open the door. I want to go through this with you. We’re together, remember? Bravery.” The knob turned slowly, and Louis opened the door to find a red-eyed Harry sitting on the floor covering his mouth with both hands and staring at the phone on his lap. Louis sat beside Harry, holding him in his arms. He glanced at the screen and switched it off.

Louis could feel Harry shaking under his touch, his tears watering the boy’s tanned skin. He couldn’t handle the sight of the love of his life breaking down in front of him, but he had to be strong, for both of them. “Haz? Do you want to go to bed? Come on.” He grabbed Harry from around the waist, lifting him up and walking out of the bathroom. Louis arms didn’t leave Harry for a second. 

Harry laid on his side, facing the wall. Louis got behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger boys waist and cuddled him. He ran his fingers through the boy’s curls, whispering things he loved about him, until his chest stopped moving so fast. They just laid there. 

When Harry was finally asleep, Louis got up and grabbed Harry’s phone. He started reading the comments that hurt his boyfriend, and he couldn’t help but let a tear fall from his eye, but he shoved it right off. He wouldn’t cry because of people who said things like  _“you two are disgusting, I’ll never buy your music ever again”, “my dad says gay people should burn in hell, and I agree with him, #BURN”, and “this is a freaking sin, you’ve just ruined the whole band”_.

He had to do something. He had to stick up for what he loved.

And that’s what he did. Louis couldn’t flip out on Twitter again, but there was something else he could do.

“Hey guys, gonna do a twitcam in a few. xx” He tweeted, starting to think what he would say. Louis grabbed his laptop and put it on top of a table in the living room. He put some clothes on and fixed his hair. He wondered for a while, the thought of backing down crossed his mind once or twice, until he saw “#bravery” trending worldwide. 

The boy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, starting the twitcam. 

“Hey everybody.” He said as his eyes went over some comments.

_“I’m only watching this because I expect you to say that was a joke.”_  
 _“God, I can’t even look at your faggot face right now #ew”_  
 _“We’re here for you, never surrender. #bravery”_  
 _“SINNER!!!”_  
 _“I love you and accept you no matter what.”_

He couldn’t take it anymore, so he ignored all the tweets and started talking.

“So… You probably know why I’m doing this twitcam. Earlier today something very important happened in my life, and I guess it kinda reflected on the band, or whatever. But you know what? I don’t care. I’ve never been this happy in my whole life. You really should start separating things, because our personal lives have nothing to do with our careers. I feel really sorry for you if you rip our posters off your walls, break our CDs or unfollow us but that is your loss.” Louis threw is hands up. “God, I’m so tired of this! You have no idea how awful it is to lie to the people you love the most in your life!” He had started to yell until he remembered Harry sleeping in the other room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Harry and I have been together for a long time now. We’ve been giving you clues and helping you see it with your own eyes since the beginning, and it feels amazing to see we’ve always had supporters, who suffered and fought for us. I really appreciate everyone’s acceptance and understanding, but there’s still a lot of ignorant people out there, and people like this make things really hard to handle.” He paused again staring off down the hall towards the bedroom. He looked back at the camera, seeing the thousands of viewers that had tuned in. Louis let out a deep and frustrated sigh. “Do you wanna know where Harry is? Well, right now he’s sleeping, but before that, he was crying his fucking heart out because some people had the nerve to send him death threats and tell him he’s disgusting. Do you have any idea of how much this hurts? Harry is a wonderful person. He’s caring, patient, honest, polite, kind… I could go on and on for hours, honestly. He doesn’t deserve any of this. He loves you all so much, and getting such a negative feedback only because he isn’t like everyone else tore him apart. It hurts me too. I really hope you can put all your prejudice aside and accept the fact that Harry and I are-“ Louis’ voice was interrupted by a lower and sleepy one. “In love.”

Harry’s red eyes matched his swollen mouth. He sat beside Louis, who stared at him with a little smile on his lips.

Louis started again. “We’re in a relationship, we’ve always been. I love this boy so much, and the thought of you calling him names and telling him to die!?” Louis dried the tear that fell from his eye and kept talking, trying to keep his voice audible. “It hurts me. And you may think it’s only me, but how do you think Liam, Niall and Zayn feel about all this too?” He shook his head. Harry took his hands and kissed them gently.

“I guess that’s enough…” Harry said, looking down. “I feel so sorry about this mess, but I just… I just want you to accept and respect our happiness. So… yeah, that’s it.” He looked over at the boy he loved so much and kissed him just before closing the laptop.

Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair and down his back, pressing his lips against the tall boy’s cheek. They held for a while, just feeling each other’s heartbeats.   
“I told you this wouldn’t be easy.” Louis whispered against Harry’s curls, making the boy shiver.

“It’s all worth it. I’d go through hell as long as you were by my side.” Harry kissed his neck, switching off the world around them. “And besides, we’re not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like 6 months ago and just decided to post, don't judge my amateur writing.  
> Also, thank you Nadine (@Larrys_Bitch) for helping me out with this, you're the best. xx


End file.
